1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a portable electrical device, and more particularly to a portable electrical device capable of covering and protecting its touch-controlled display.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional tablet computer features shape of lightness and thinness for easy portability, and a touch-controlled display of the tablet computer for input by touch controlling or handwriting of a user. Moreover, the tablet computer can be additionally provided with, for example, a base panel, such that the tablet computer can inclinedly stand on the base panel for adjusting a satisfied view angle thereof.
However, when the tablet computer is not in use, the tablet computer only can be horizontally disposed on the base panel exposing the touch-controlled display of the tablet computer. With no protection, the touch-controlled display is vulnerable to be damaged as suffering an external impact, which results in inconvenience in operation and reduces the user's willingness to purchase the tablet computer at first place.
Given above, developing a portable electronic device capable of overcoming the mentioned shortcomings to strengthening competitiveness in the market is seriously concerned.